


Thoughts on Death, Deity, and Methos as Death (and Deity)

by wrennette



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Deity, Meta, Mythology - Freeform, deification, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: some old methos meta and headcanoncs, since i'm in the mood of anxiously archiving things from tumblr.





	Thoughts on Death, Deity, and Methos as Death (and Deity)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written very off the cuff on tumblr.

Deity is a human creation, based on faith and the strength of that belief, therefore Methos really is Death Himself. Also, if any one can use his or her Quickening like magic, it would be Methos. All Immortals who can use magic in any form learned this skill from him, including Cassandra. He likely had some shamanistic or other magical ability in his mortal life, but since he can’t remember it’s impossible to say. I like to think of Methos as the ultimate Slytherin (and possibly also the canon Slytherin). Adam Pierson is a mask. Death Himself is, in a way, a mask, but one that is much closer to the true personality of Methos, which is the name I use for his most core ideation. His ultimate driving motive is survival, and he will do anything to survive.

There probably was a psychotic break somewhere in the Horseman years, but in truth his actions as Death haven’t overly troubled his conscience. Methos is well aware that many modern morals are just that, modern, and while he can put on a mask of being regretful, he probably isn’t. He probably isn’t a sadist, at least not anymore, but that doesn’t mean he’ll feel regret if he thinks you need killing. Methos’ earliest memories are ca. 3000 BCE, early Bronze Age, but presumably he was adult, and those were strong memories, ie, Death and the Horsemen. Methos’ actual age is, in my mind, at least 2000 years older, presuming that the Horsemen were Methos’ toddler tantrum, not his ‘adolescence.’ Methos was not ‘deified’ until he became Death Himself.


End file.
